


moment of truth

by hh9407



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, issa drabble, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh9407/pseuds/hh9407
Summary: When Yixing finally takes one step to forever





	moment of truth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this years back for original characters i had then and thought i should just switch it up a bit and make it baekxing ~ it's bad but oweeell >:D

_”Can we watch a movie?”_

_”Sure. What do you want?”_

_”Frozen.”_

Yixing shook his head every time he remembers it. It had already been eight years and it was still ingrained in his memory. That night when he finally admitted that he loved Baekhyun and spent the night watching Frozen for what seemed like forever. He sang along with every song, giggled at the funny parts and cried when Elsa hit Anna’s heart. He was a ball of emotion but Yixing wouldn’t have him any other way. He had been his drug. His voice was his calmative; his smile and laughter were his anti-depressants. He was a very important part of his life and he knew it would have been very different without him.

As Yixing waited inside the empty theater dressed in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black slacks, with his guitar hanging on his shoulder, he let out a deep breath. This was it. He didn’t know how he would react or if he would even agree but Yixing decided to give it a try. He was thirty, Baekhyun was twenty-eight. They were both old enough to make this decision whether to walk down that road.

Yixing strummed and the sound echoed in the empty room. The only other persons with him were Jongdae and Chanyeol who were in the control room. Luhan was doing the task he gave him and more than eager to help out. His other friends agreed to help, too, and he couldn’t be more thankful. He was nervous. Very. But he tried to hide it. It wasn’t like him to be nervous. He was always on the stage, in front of the camera where a lot of people could see him and it didn’t faze him. He told himself ' _you got this_.'

The door slowly opened emitting light from the outside and Yixing knew there was no turning back now. He looked up at the control room and saw his friends giving him the thumbs up and a firt pump. Yixing smiled at them, nodding.

When the door revealed Baekhyun in a white dress shirt, too, hair styled in that way Yixing always loved, he gaped. He still couldn’t believe that he was taking that step, that he was taking that step for him, for the both of them. He smiled, seeing that he was still blindfolded, his friend, Luhan, guiding him as he stepped down slowly. When they were near enough, Yixing started strumming and they stopped. He saw how quickly Baekhyun took off the cloth blinding him, how his eyes widened at the sight of Yixing, in the middle of the stage, strumming his guitar, singing. His hands flew over his mouth.

 _I wanna make you smile, whenever you’re sad._  
_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_  
_All I wanna do, is grow old with you._

Yixing sang the words without looking away from him. His whole attention was focused on the man who had changed his life for the better, who made him realize that he should have a little fun and who accepted him for who he was. Despite the bad moods, the grumpy attitude and some other times the hurtful words, he still stayed by his side. He was very thankful to have met him, to have him in your life and thankful that he allowed you to stay in his.

As the song neared its end, Yixing walked towards him, going straight down the stage not bothering to use the stairs. Luhan started to move away, too, leaving them to get things done. Yixing smiled at him. Baekhyun smiled back, his hands still covering his mouth, his eyes watery, his shoulders shaking from uncontrollable joy, laughter and everything else. Yixing put down his guitar when the song ended, placing it on the nearby seat.

He fished out something from his pocket, a black velvet box. At the sight of it, Baekhyun looked at you, stared, then his eyes turned back to the box on his Yixing's hand.

"Baekhyunee," you said, his voice deep, soft. "I know I am not perfect and I had been a pain in the ass to you. Eight years is too long a time and i don't know how you deal with all my shit." 

Yixing chuckled, his eyes glowing with love for his boyfriend. He took his hands, enclosing them with his big ones.

Yixing brought them to his lips, kissing them gently, never breaking eye contact with him knowing that what he was gonna do next was the most cliche thing ever, but he still did. Beecause he knew Baekhyun would love it.

He dropped on one knee, opening the box in front of him revealing a ring, a simple silver band that has the word fearless engraved on the inner side of it, a single diamond stud adorning the middle.

"Byun Baekhyun," Yixing brought out with a dazzling smile on his face. "Wll you do the honor of being my husband?" He finally said.

Yixing waited for his response.

Baekhyun just stared at him, his face an open book of mixed emotions. His hand wiped the tears that started streaming down her cheeks as she nodded her head vigoriously. "Yes. A million times, yes." He voiced out and Yixing jumped on his feet after slipping the ring on his slender finger, cupping his face with both of his hands and crashing your lips on his.

Yixing pulled away, staring straight into his eyes. He heard screaming coming from the door so he looked over his shoulder.

Their friends were there, his parents and his friends in the control booth were also cheering him on, congratulating him.

Yixing turned his attention back to the man who was the most important person in the room at the moment.

"I hope you understand that there's no running away here," he clarified, smirking.

He nodded and whispered, "Iknow."

"And that you're going to deal with me more than before," he continued.

He nodded yet again. "I know."

"And this is going to be forever," he said, saying those words to himself, too. Convincing himself that it was happening, that it was there.

He nodded. "I know. can you just shut up and kiss me?" He smiled.

Yixing smirked, shaking his head. "When did you become this feisty?" he teased but didn't let him answer as he claimed his lips, pouring all the feelings he had for him in that one sweet moment.

When he pulled away, he looked straight into Baekhyun's eyes. 

"I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun," he whispered and smiled.

Right in front of him was everythng he had ever wanted but also everything he thought he wouldn't have. But Baekhyun was there, looking at him the way Yixing looked at him. And that was when hd believed that forever... maybe forever really did exist.


End file.
